guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elite skills by capture location (Eye of the North)
hopes that ritual lord will be a cap for EoTN* (its annoying to complete ALLL the missions JUST to get rit lord)--75.189.75.69 16:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) or one of the RoT caps from NF User:Demno113 14:41, 4 September 2007 (EST) *well thats gay, all the core classes have massive amounts of awsome skills, that are easy to unlock. but those of us in factions still have to play through the story line (plus the primary quests......). well, theres always the chance that some bosses are yet to be found. * i think it sucks that if you capture a skill in GWEN and don't have the campaign from which it originated, it is locked. BAH! Soldier's fury According to the skill's page it says its located at: # Eye of the North * Sotanaht the Tomb Guardian (Vloxen Excavations) * Vraxx the Condemned (Cathedral of Flames level 2) But I don't see either of those places on this list, any reason for that? We've learned that Boss-like foes can not be capped. People just haven't got around to updating all the relevant pages yet. (T/ ) 04:50, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Chapter Designators Would it be breaking the format to add a designator at each skill in this list to show what chapter it's from? I'm thinking just adding (P) after the skill name for a Prohecies skill, and the same for others (C/P/F/N).Mr J 12:27, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Wow, am I lazy or what! It's taken me almost a year to work up the guts to do it, but I finally started adding chapter designators, aswell as level designators for dungeon caps. For tonight I've only started with Rragar's Menagerie, but I'm gonna set aside time to work on this in the coming days so it's not a jumble of different formattings. I will also double-check the various elites/bosses while I'm at it, to make sure Boss-like foes aren't listed (already removed the two from Rragar's), and all quest-specific bosses are marked as such. :Input needed: How should I do with quests that create their own instance (such as the "Missions")? What area should they be placed under when (as with Blood Washes Blood) you get the quest in one area and it takes place in another? Let me know if you have any objections to what I'm doing, or if I should do it in a different way! Mr J 01:02, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds good! I'd help, but I know how "personal" people can get (especially me ^^; ) about projects like this. For the primary quests, I'd say split them into their own rows so we don't clutter up the main explorable/dungeon row with more (Quest) notations. The game mechanics treat them as unique areas, anyway, and they're repeatable, so it's not like the other quests where you'll miss out if you've already completed the quest. —Dr Ishmael 03:43, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::Also, combine all the notations either before or after the skill name, like (Quest, 1, P) for Eviscerate in Rragar's. Having them split before and after looks too cluttered. —Dr Ishmael 03:55, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::Sure thing! I'll switch it to have all the designators between the arrow and the skill name, as there's already a place for stuff there (the Quest-link). My thought to have them at different places were due to the chapter note belonging to the skill itself, while the quest and level note to the individual boss. However, as you said, that leads to an unnecessarily cluttered page... Mr J 13:58, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Finally updated all the explorable areas and dungeons. A couple of notes/questions/issues have arised though: ::::*As I don't have enough first-hand experience in some of the dungeons (most of them I've only done once), I've completely relied on the respective Wiki pages. There are some I'm planning on (sometime) SoC-confirming etc, and there's at least one boss in Oola's Lab that I just can't be sure of from the screenshot of it if it's an actual boss, or a boss-like foe. If I on the screenshots could clearly see an aura, I took it as an actual boss, and added it, if I was unsure, I have not added it. ::::*There is no real standard for where in the table a dungeon fits. Far Shiverpeaks and Charr Homelands seem to have them after the nearest explorable area, while the Tarnished Coast have them all at the end. I must say I feel the latter to look more neat. In that vein, I am unsure of where to place the Repeatable Primary Quests? If we move the dungeons to the end of each region, this would be a good place for them, but otherwise? ::::*How to note/place bosses that spawn relative to quests, but not only during quests? Possibly a "(Special)" tag, like with quests? Example: Dvalinn Stonebreaker stops spawning after completing In the Service of Revenge; Completing Prenuptial Disagreement replaces Ssissth the Leviathan with Edielh Shockhunter and Hodat the Tumbler requires Forgotten Relics to be completed, which in turn can be rather complicated to actually get the reward for! ::::Input for the above issues would be much appriciated! Mr J 04:13, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm... dunno about the first item myself. For your second point, what I'd suggest is cut the region headers out of the table and make them stand-alone L3 headers ( ), thus splitting the huge table into three tables. Then, within each table, use L4 headers ( , like the region names are now) to designate "Explorable Areas", "Dungeons", and "Primary Quests". If you don't feel comfortable setting that up, I can take of it for you. —Dr Ishmael 05:23, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::That was a bit more formatting than I'm comfortable doing at the moment ;) So if you could set that up that would be great! Mr J 13:35, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Took care of that, reformatted all the notations, and was suddenly inspired to complete the whole thing. So... yeah. Lunchtime! —Dr Ishmael 18:13, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Great job! Really like how you solved before/after quests! It's much clearer now with the dungeons and such in their own subsections. Mr J 03:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Heh, thanks. I also added a few more quests today. Glint's Challenge is still missing, because the data we have on skills for the bosses is incomplete and doesn't match the data GWW has, which is also incomplete. According to this image, there are three elites and 11 skill total between the two warrior bosses, but we only have a total of 10 skills listed for them (GWW only has 8 skills between them, and they don't agree with us as to which one has Flourish). Obviously something is incorrect, but I don't know what, and I've never been able to complete the mission myself. So... I dunno. —Dr Ishmael 03:26, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Boss-like monsters. There's a problem on this page that can get people's hopes up and waste their time. Several of the elites listed here are not on bosses, but boss-like monsters. this means they can't be captured from these creatures. I think all references to skills on boss-like monsters should be removed from the page, because there little point in telling people these skills are there since they can't be captured.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.236.38.56 ( ) 01:37, January 4, 2008. :I second that.-- Kirbman 02:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC) halp Savannah Heat can be capped from Regent of Flame in Catacombs of Kathandrax (I've done so myself) but I don't understand how to add to this article, the formatting is all weird. >.> (T/ ) 07:51, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :Looks right, but I probably messed something up. Tenetke Mekko 08:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC)